pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:70.160.127.149
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Thanks for your edit to the Phineas,wake up!!!!! page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 15:57, January 24, 2010 Stories Hi, could you stick to your own stories, and leave us to finish ours? I like my storie the way it is, thank you very much. HiBy25 13:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Totally uncool! HEY! Your edit to the Phineas and Isabella's Romance was SO uncool! YOU deleted ALL I created?!?! I'm telling the creator of this wiki to create a block for that! Who is it, anyway? "Oh, I told Mom I don't need glasses!" -Candace --Christinahorst.2018 00:03, Ferbruary 13, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I changed my page, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT UN-DOING IT AGAIN! Q&A Goldfish Style WHY ARE YOU ENDING MY Q&A!?!?!?!?!? YOU DELETED EVERYTHING I ADDED AFTER YOU! WHY THE BLEEP!?Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:13, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Block I know that you should not read or received this message, or even read it. But some of the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki user are really annoyed with whatever hacking are you doing. Please stick to your own stories and if you still continue to edit other people's page for the next 3 days, we will give you a week block and a warning message in your talk page. Thank you.-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 00:29, February 26, 2010 (UTC) You are blocked on creating such disturbing nuisance. Please mind your own business after the 7 day block expires. -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 13:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) deleter Well, I guess I'm not the only victum of your deleting. I made the Secret Knower Q&A, and it's been deleted twice. Were you the one who added the Canadate for Deletion tag? Can you please, oh, I don't know, KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Were you the one who deleted The Gem of Life, too? I made that. I'm a double victum if that's true. I want you to stay away from my future page, iIsabella. Look at the begining of the LONG list of videos on the Secret Knower Q&A. Re:Deleter I was not the one doing it. But if that applies, contact me. -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 09:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) And by the way, should i make an account for ya? Just tell me what username you desire. -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 09:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?!?!?! I went onto the Gem of Life page I made, every thing is gone, and the earlyest one who did an edit (and it said "removing all content from page"), and the user was you. It is driving me nuts. IF YOU KEEP EDITING IN YOUR BLOCK TIME, ALL OF YOUR EDITS WILL BE DELETED AUTOMATICALLY-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 05:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, you stinky little rat, I got a present for you if you keep up vandalizing! >:) Template:Banned. --Manta-bee 13:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC)